Leg Styles
Leg Styles are the visual representations of the various Leg Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:LegsAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:LegsAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:LegsAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:LegsAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:LegsAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:LegsAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:LegsAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:LegsAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:LegsAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:LegsAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:LegsAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:LegsAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:LegsAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:LegsAngelic.png|Angelic File:LegsAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:LegsAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:LegsApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:LegsApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:LegsArcane.png|Arcane File:LegsArchangel.png|Archangel File:LegsArcher.png|Archer File:LegsArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:LegsAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:LegsAthleticSlimline.png|Athletic Slimline File:LegsAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:LegsAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:LegsAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:LegsAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:LegsAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:LegsBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:LegsBatmanBoxers.png|Batman Boxers File:LegsBattleMage.png|Battlemage File:LegsBeachBoardShorts.png|Beach Board Shorts File:LegsBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:LegsBiker.png|Biker File:LegsBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:LegsBiomech.png|Biomech File:LegsBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:LegsBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:LegsBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:LegsBriefs.png|Briefs File:LegsBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:LegsBusiness.png|Business File:LegsCargo.png|Cargo File:LegsCatBurglar.png|Cat Burglar File:LegsCeltic.png|Celtic File:LegsCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:LegsCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:LegsCombatSlimline.png|Combat Slimline File:LegsContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:LegsCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:LegsCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:LegsDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:LegsDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:LegsDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:LegsDemonic.png|Demonic File:LegsDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:LegsDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:LegsDigitalInvasion.png|Digital Invasion File:LegsDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:LegsDivine.png|Divine File:LegsDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:LegsDruid.png|Druid File:LegsEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:LegsEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:LegsElaborateSlimline.png|Elaborate Slimline File:LegsElectric.png|Electric (Style) File:LegsElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:LegsEngineer.png|Engineer File:LegsEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:LegsEternal.png|Eternal File:LegsExalted.png|Exalted File:LegsFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:LegsFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:LegsFlames.png|Flames File:LegsFlexsuit.png|Flexsuit File:LegsFloatie.jpg|Floatie File:LegsFormal.png|Formal File:LegsFour-LeafCloverBoxers.png|Four-Leaf Clover Boxers File:LegsFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:LegsFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:LegsFurious.png|Furious File:LegsGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:LegsGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:LegsGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:LegsHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:LegsHadessCloth.png|Hades's Cloth File:LegsHarpyLegs.png|Harpy Legs File:LegsHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:LegsHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:LegsHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:LegsHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:LegsHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:LegsHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:LegsHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:LegsIce.png|Ice File:LegsImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:LegsInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:LegsInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:LegsJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:LegsJeans.png|Jeans File:LegsJester.png|Jester File:LegsJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:LegsJute.png|Jute File:LegsKabuki.png|Kabuki File:LegsKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:LegsKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:LegsKryptonianFlexsuit.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:LegsKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:LegsKung-FuGi.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:LegsLeafmail.png|Leafmail File:LegsLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:LegsLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:LegsLinedSlimline.png|Lined Slimline File:LegsLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:LegsMSuit.png|M Suit (Male Only) File:LegsMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:LegsManta.png|Manta File:LegsMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:LegsMayan.png|Mayan File:LegsMedieval.png|Medieval File:LegsMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:LegsMetalhead.png|Metalhead (Pants) (Male Only) File:LegsMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:LegsMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:LegsMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:LegsMysticEnergy.png|Mystic Energy File:LegsNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:ChestNet.png|Net File:LegsNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:LegsNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:LegsNorthPole.png|North Pole File:LegsNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:LegsOolong.png|Oolong File:LegsPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:LegsParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:LegsParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:LegsPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:LegsPlant.png|Plant File:LegsPrideful.png|Prideful File:LegsProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:LegsPsycho.png|Psycho File:LegsPunchline.png|Punchline File:LegsPyramidSlimline.png|Pyramid Slimline File:LegsRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:LegsRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:LegsRapture.png|Rapture File:LegsRemora.png|Remora File:LegsRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:LegsReverse.png|Reverse File:LegsReverseSlimline.png|Reverse Slimline File:LegsRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:LegsRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:LegsRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:LegsSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:LegsSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:LegsSatyrLegs.png|Satyr Legs File:LegsSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:LegsScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:LegsScuba.jpg|Scuba File:LegsSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:LegsSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:LegsSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:LegsSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:LegsSeraph.png|Seraph File:LegsShaman.png|Shaman File:LegsSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:ChestSheerNet.png|Sheer Net File:LegsShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:LegsShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:LegsShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:LegsSkeleton.png|Skeleton File:LegsSlimline.png|Slimline File:LegsSnake.png|Snake File:LegsSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:LegsSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:LegsSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:LegsSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:LegsStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:LegsSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:LegsSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:LegsStrapScales.png|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:LegsStreet.png|Street File:LegsStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:LegsSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:LegsSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:LegsTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:LegsTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:LegsTertiarySlimline.png|Tertiary Slimline File:LegsTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:LegsThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:LegsThornedFlexsuit.png|Thorned Flexsuit File:LegsTideWalker.png|Tide Walker File:LegsTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:LegsTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:LegsTriangles.png|Triangles (Male Only) File:LegsTwo-ColorSlimline.png|Two-Color Slimline File:LegsUrbanBusiness.png|Urban Business File:LegsUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:LegsVSuit.png|V Suit (Male Only) File:LegsValentine.png|Valentine File:LegsVengeance.png|Vengeance File:LegsVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:LegsVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:LegsVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:LegsViking.png|Viking File:LegsVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:LegsVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:LegsWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:LegsWebbedFlexsuit.png|Webbed Flexsuit File:LegsWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:LegsWizardly.png|Wizardly File:LegsZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:LegsAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:LegsAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:LegsAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:LegsAntifreezeFemale.png|Antifreeze File:LegsArcaneFemale.jpg|Arcane File:LegsArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:LegsArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:LegsAthleticSlimlineFemale.jpg|Athletic Slimline File:LegsAtlanteanWarsuitFemale.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:LegsBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:LegsBasicSuit.jpg|Basic Suit (Female Only) File:LegsBattlemageFemale.jpg|Battlemage File:LegsBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:LegsBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:LegsBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:LegsBriefsFemale.png|Briefs File:LegsBusiness.Femalejpg|Business File:LegsCargoFemale.jpg|Cargo File:LegsCatBurglarFemale.jpg|Cat Burglar File:LegsCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:LegsCombatSlimlineFemale.png|Combat Slimline File:LegsContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:LegsDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:LegsDemonicFemale.png|Demonic File:LegsDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:LegsDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:LegsDruidFemale.png|Druid File:LegsEgyptianFemale.png|Egyptian File:LegsEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:LegsElectricFemale.jpg|Electric File:LegsFirefighterFemale.png|Firefighter File:LegsFlamesFemale.jpg|Flames File:LegsFlexsuitFemale.jpg|Flexsuit File:LegsFloatieFemale.png|Floatie File:LegsFormalFemale.jpg|Formal File:LegsFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:LegsGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:LegsGrecoRomanFemale.png|Greco-Roman File:LegsHighVoltageFemale.jpg|High Voltage File:LegsIceFemale.jpg|Ice File:LegsInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:LegsJahKirFemale.png|Jah Kir File:LegsJeansFemale.jpg|Jeans File:LegsJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:LegsJuteFemale.png|Jute File:LegsKryptonianCommanderFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:LegsKryptonianFlexsuitFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:LegsKungFuGiFemale.jpg|Kung-Fu Gi File:LegsLeafmailFemale.png|Leafmail File:LegsLinedSlimlineFemale.jpg|Lined Slimline File:LegsLogisticsOfficerFemale.png|Logistics Officer File:LegsMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:LegsMetalheadFemale.png|Metalhead (Skirt) (Female Only) File:LegsMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:LegsMysticEnergyFemale.jpg|Mystic Energy File:LegsNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:LegsNetFemale.png|Net File:LegsNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:.jpg|None (Disabled for Human Skins) File:LegsNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:LegsOnepieceFemale.png|One Piece (Female Only) File:LegsOpera.jpg|Opera (Female Only) File:LegsParamilitaryFemale.png|Paramilitary File:LegsPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:LegsPower.jpg|Power (Female Only) File:LegsPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:LegsPyramidSlimlineFemale.jpg|Pyramid Slimline File:LegsRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:LegsRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:LegsRetroTechFemale.png|Retro Tech File:LegsReverseSlimlineFemale.jpg|Reverse Slimline File:LegsSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:LegsSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:LegsSchoolyardFemale.jpg|Schoolyard File:LegsScubaFemale.png|Scuba File:LegsSectorAgentFemale.jpg|Sector Agent File:LegsShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:LegsSheerNetFemale.png|Sheer Net File:LegsShieldedRobotFemale.png|Shielded Robot File:LegsSkeletonFemale.png|Skeleton File:LegsSlimlineFemale.png|Slimline File:LegsSpecOpsFemale.jpg|Spec Ops File:LegsSplitPersonalityFemale.jpg|Split Personality File:LegsSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:LegsStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:LegsTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:LegsTertiarySlimlineFemale.jpg|Tertiary Slimline File:LegsTwoColorSlimlineFemale.png|Two-Color Slimline File:LegsUrbanBusinessFemale.jpg|Urban Business File:LegsUrbanSlickFemale.jpg|Urban Slick File:LegsVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:LegsWallStreetFemale.png|Wall Street (Female Only) File:LegsWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:LegsWebbedFlexsuitFemale.jpg|Webbed Flexsuit File:LegsWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:LegsZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Trivia *The None style is only available for Non-Human Skin Styles. For human skins the leg style is deferred to Briefs. Category:Styles Category:Legs Category:Leg Styles